Mutant Power Level Classification
Many classification have been made about the mutants. A notable one is the one using the Greek alphabet. Are known for now by increasing power-level Gammas, Betas, Alphas, Omegas and Beyond Omegas. Except for the Omega Level, those scale aren't clearly explained, neither is the system used to categorize them, and even the Omega is really vague. Many explanation can be found on internet about the power level-scales, but aren't referenced and are likely fan-made classifications. As well, delta, epsilon or zeta mutants aren't official until further references. =Greek-numbered Classifications= Earth-295 Classification In the Age Of Apocalypse, mutants were classified by Apocalypse's services to classify the mutants prisoners and troops. Gammas and Betas Very little is known about the mutants classified as Gammas or Betas,Presumably Gamma and Beta-Class except that their powers are inferior to the Alphas, but however powerful, as Zora Risman stated about two mutants, one of them a fire-breather: "They weren't alphas, but you could tell they were formidable. Probably betas or gammas." Alpha Class Mutants The Alpha Level Mutants, Alpha-Class, , Alphas, or mutant with Alpha Class powers, are powerful mutants, most of them trained and with powerful powers. The Alphas were intended to be resurrected by Clan Akkaba in order to join Weapon Omega's forces. The Alpha-class mutants were stated to be "the dealiest, most powerful" mutants, , and were the sole mutants allowed in the Heaven, Worthington's night-club. Regarding to the known information, the Alphas were mostly present among Apocalypse's forces and the rebels groups: The X-Men, the Brotherhood of Chaos and the Elite Mutant Force. Later, they were all intended to be resurrected using the Life Seed by Sugar-Man and Dark Beast for Omega Weapon's army, in the Alpha Lab. Also see the list of confirmed Alpha Class Mutants. Earth-616 Classification On Earth-616, the mutant classification Beta Level Mutants Juston Seyfert's Sentinel considered that lethal force was necessary to take down Brian Rinehart, a mutant whose Mutant Power Level Classification was Beta demonstrated powerful telekinetic powers. Also see the list of confirmed Beta Level Mutants. Omega Level & Omega Class Mutants Mutant power classifications have never been fully explained. However, Omega Level Mutant CBR interview of Rick Remender (also called Class Omega by Nimrod, Omega Level Mutates by Supergiant or Omega-class mutants by Xavier Institute's staff. ) is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant possessing powers without foreseeable limits. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis and Legion's spontaneous mutations. One comparison would be Nimrod who considered himself to be on par with Class Omega mutants. The term, initially "Omega Level Mutant Abilities" was seemingly used at first by Fred Duncan, and quickly adopted by Charles Xavier to define some of his first students, and was described in those terms: "Yet what he called Omega (the last) he meant as regards to an "ultimate threat,' while I simply prefer to think of such mutant abilities as unlimited potential." To be precised that the Omega Level Telepaths or Telekinetics aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants, as well as Omega Level Mutants telepaths or telekinetics aren't necessary of Omega Level concerning those powers. ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants, and the one of the potential Omega Level Mutants. Beyond Omega Some mutants were described to be beyond Omega: Vulcan to be Past Omega by Prof. X after being exposed to burst of mutant energy, and Franklin Richards by Celestials. Mr. M was stated to be extremely powerful, even considering the Omega-level Mutants standards. Also see the list of confirmed beyond Omega Level Mutants. ''Omega Level Telekinetics'' Cable was described by Havok as an Omega Level Telekinetic, during a burst of power. . To be precised that the Omega Level Telekinetics aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Telekinetics. ''Alpha-Psi-Level Telepaths'' Jean Grey was considered to be a "Mutant Alpha-Psi". ''Omega Level & Omega Class Telepaths'' The mightier telepaths are considered to be part of a special category: the Omega Level, or Omega Class, Emmafrostfile.com internet page of Marvel.com interview of Matt Fraction Telepaths. To be precised that the Omega Level Telepaths aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Telepaths. =Arabic-numbered Classifications= Earth-5692 Level Four Mutants On Earth-5692, Skrulls controlling Earth scanned Blink, stating that she was a Level Four mutant. Also see the list of confirmed Level Four Mutants. Earth-10005 On Earth-10005, the mutants are classified by Class, presumably from one to five, five being the upper level known for now. Class Three and Four Callisto was able to sense mutants powers and level, and during her first meeting with Magneto, she estimated that he and Pyro were the only ones, among 87 mutants in the reunion they attended, to be above Class Three, without her to clearly expressing their level, but as Jean Grey is the only Class Five mutant ever met by Charles Xavier (Earth-10005), it is assumed that they are Class Four. Class Five Jean Grey is the only class five mutant that Charles Xavier (Earth-10005) ever met. He stated that her potential was limitless. That statement was also confirmed by power-sensing Callisto. ''That class has been commented by fans as being kind of the counterpart to Omega class/level. =References= Category:Mutant Level-Power Scales Category:Mutants